Oh What A Tortureous Night!
by therussianbookworm
Summary: I guarentee you.This is NOT you're average vampire story.No mary-sues or anything.This is about how vampires REALLY are.For Example, Jamie Campbell Bower is a new hollywood actor Sweeney Todd Era learns a very important lesson.Explict version:email me.


Oh What A Torturous Night!  
DWD

Twenty-year old Jamie Campbell Bower just left the studios of his new movie Sweeney Todd. He along with the rest of the crew had left early that evening. This was the first night he had free in a long time. So, he decided that he was going to have a little fun this evening. Jamie stuck the keys of his little Volvo in and got into the car. He sighed; life was going great for him. He was in a movie that everyone knew would be a huge success with Johnny Depp, new big paycheck, maybe a few fans… One of the first things Jamie's list was to get a new car other than his old, rusty, and broken down, white Volvo. I mean, if he was ever going to get famous, he needed a hot new ride to go along with it. He was thirsty, and the new Hollywood hot-spot bar was just around the corner. He smiles to himself. He would go there tonight.

After some insane driving, he arrived. The new bar was called, "The Jungle". He could already see the lights flashing and hear the music blaring. He got out and slammed the car door shut, he walked into the club. He saw bright lights flashing. The walls were painted green with a screen of a jungle. It would have animal pictures and sound effects, when he looked up he saw a leopard ready to jump out at him. The music was blaring at a dangerous volume. He thought he was going to have a great time. Boy was he wrong.

He looked across the room where a beautiful woman signaled for him to come closer. He felt flattered all of the sudden, which was very unlike him. She was obviously the bartender. She was quite beautiful. Jamie felt his face go red. Lucky for him, the paparazzi and the tabloids hadn't developed an interest yet. That was something to be thankful for.

I mean, he didn't want the whole world to know he was bi-sexual before his first movie was even out. Why is that important? Because sitting down in front of the beautiful bartender was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

_This is my luck night! I have one beautiful boy and one beautiful girl to try to ask out. _Jamie thought excitedly. Jamie was hesitant. Did he even deserve to be near such beauty? He slowly walked towards the two beautiful people. Little did he know that they were going to ruin his life in less than a few hours. His heart started to pound in excitement. He finally sat down. He finally got his first look at the pair. He was shocked to lean that they were even m ore beautiful that he thought. The boy next to him was a little short and looked only a year or two younger than him. He had short auburn red hair, with large, almond-shaped, brown eyes. He had flawless, smooth skin, and was the color of milk. He was so pale, his skin so smooth, it was almost frightening. His lips were soft, and perfect like rose petals. His hair had glints of gold in it. Unnatural, dangerous he seemed. Amazing how a person can learn so much about someone just by looking at him. And to think, that this beautiful angel would become the most frightening demon by the time the night was over. Jamie was falling head over heel, for a vampire, but let us not forget about the bartender. She was the true demon. The Red-haired one was going to just sit back and watch while the bartender was at work.

But the bartender, she was beautiful too. She looked much like a cat. She had a heart-shaped face, with brown, chestnut hair that framed her face perfectly. Her hair was wavy with a hint of red and black high-lights. Her eyes, my, her eyes were absolutely amazing. He stared at her eyes, her eyes revealed much, and yet nothing at all. Her cat-like eyes were looking seductive, secretive, energetic, and…evil all at once. Her eyes were a beautiful bright green color. She had a small, narrow, some-what upturned nose, her ears looked pointy, but not like an actual cat. Her skin, had an almost glow to her. Her skin looked like creamy caramel, but it was something about it. She didn't like human either. Not only was it because of her beauty, Jamie noticed that both of their eyes seemed to glow. He looked back at the red head who smiled slowly at him, his teeth were extremely white too. Strangely, it seemed as though the red head refused to show him his teeth. My God! Even his hands were gorgeous! Skin that looked so soft, so smooth…but his nails! His nails! They were long, with a glossy shimmer to them, he saw that each nail had a point to it. The nails looked a bit more like claws. He heard the red head gasp. He realized he had been staring at them for over eight or nine minutes! His face began to redden more. The red head slowly removed his hand from the table; the boy was starting to look embarrassed. Well, Jamie was starting to become embarrass too.

_Great job, Jamie! Stare at one of your crushes as though he was an alien! Now he's going to feel very uncomfortable. I'm not going to get them as dates if I keep staring…but they are just so beautiful! _

Jamie saw the red head blush for the first time. Finally, to stop the awkward silence, the bartender stepped out so "Jamie could get a full look." He had been staring at their facial features so much, Jamie didn't even get to see what they were wearing. The boy was wearing a loose black silk shirt with a pair of black jeans; he had a white jacket with him too. The girl, she had on a really small tank-top with a small half vest on. Her shorts…were short…real short. She would have been considered a slut…but at the moment he didn't care. He was too in love. He did one of those stereotypical up stares at the bartender. He looked from her high heels, to her lovely legs, to her little belly, up to her voluptuous, large breasts.

Jamie wiped his mouth. Was he drooling? She giggled at him, she smiled. Finally she spook up.

"Hello beloved, my name is Mira. I think I know who you are…Jamie." She said seductively. She held out her hand and shook Jamie's. He giggled like an idiot. Then Jamie thought to himself.

_She's talking to me! Should I be suspicious though that she already knows my name?_

"Um…Hi, Mira." That is all he could say. The red head smiled and said.

" Hello, I'm Armand and I own this bar. I already know who you are. Believe it or not, we are a little bored. You seem cool. How about you come home with us? It's not far; it's the mansion about a half of a mile from here. I mean, we can tell that you like what you see." Armand said. He had a commanding, seductive voice, but he was right of course. He could tell he was already in love with the pair…or was it just an obsession? He couldn't tell. But the mansion! The names! Let's see. Mira…That's an Italian name, and Armand. Armand, Armand, Where had he heard that name? He knew it was familiar, but from where? It was going to bother him now, but that doesn't matter. The mansion! He knew what mansion that was! It was one of the most expensive manors around the UK! Very expensive indeed. He was amazed that they wanted him, HIM! Jamie Campbell Bower to go with them back to their house. He was so giddy, he felt like a little girl.

Jamie cleared his throat,

"Yes, of course I'd love to come with you home. Shall I come in my car?" He asked. Armand shook his head no.  
"No, you can come with us…besides; I'd think it would be most enjoyable for you." He said with a smile.

Mira shook her head.  
"Yes Armand, Come with us Jamie. Our car is in the back." Mira said grabbing onto his hand. Jamie gasped. He must be the luckiest man on the Earth. He held her hand back and they slowly walked towards the door.

Armand got up to hold the door for them. Jamie wanted to touch Armand though too. He smile at Armand and put his arm around him. Mira gasped. Armand looked over at him with an expression of pain, fear, and anger. Jamie didn't know what to do. That's twice he screwed up in the same hour! Jamie felt Armand shiver. Armand took a deep breath and just walked forward a little.  
"Um….it's okay….Just, come this way, Jamie." Armand said, fumbling with his keys. Jamie had been looking at the ground, he was so embarrassed, he didn't even look up at the car yet! He felt so bad. What sin had he committed against the angels? Had he poisoned their purified forms?

Jamie gasped; this car was his dream car! It was amazing! It was silver BMW. Much to his relief, Armand chuckled at his expression. It at least showed Jamie that he had not wounded the angel too much. The car was sleek and cool. This showed that these "people" really did have a huge sum of money; they _are_ the ones who own them mansion up the street.

Mira then said,  
"You know, the windows are also tinted _and _bullet proof, with heated seats, velvet coverings, a small television and dividers between us and our chuffer." She giggled.

"Wow! You guys are loaded!" Jamie said amazed. Mira laughed,  
"Your accent is so cute." She purred. Jamie laughed nervously and muttered 'thanks'. Armand cleared his throat which what Jamie thought, meant, _Stop wasting time and just get into the car! Now!_ He was almost glaring. Mira rolled her eyes.  
"We're coming, Armand!" She yelled.

That's when Jamie noticed that they had accents!  
Mira having an Italian name, it made sense that there was a chance that she would have the accent. And she did. Armand's accent was indescribable, it sounded like many things. Russian, Italian, French, American, and maybe others, all in one to, were what Armand's accent was like. Maybe it was a made up one? Maybe it was an accent that no one has ever heard of? When Jamie came back to Earth, he realized that Mira was getting into the car. Jamie smiled embarrassed and pushed himself towards Armand and the car. Armand reopened the door to let him in and Jamie Got into the middle. Armand got in on the left side of him while Mira was one the right. Armand knocked on the little divider and the car sped off into the night.

Jamie leaned back and smiled. _I've said this once, and I've said it again. I AM the Luckiest man on Earth! Two hot gods…amazing!_

All the sudden, Mira started to laugh. She was looking at Jamie oddly; Armand glanced slowly up at Mira and glared at her. Mira put her hand over her mouth and smiled at Jamie again. Armand had a _don't you reveal anything or your head is coming off _look on his face. Armand sighed and tried to reassure Jamie everything was fine. Then Jamie sat up. It felt like someone was talking to him in his head! That wasn't him!  
_We know! We know! We know how you fantasize about us! They way you are rather fond of us. We have a few "surprises" planned for you. Just sit and relax, big guy!_

Jamie gasped. He knew it wasn't his voice. It was Mira's! But how was that possible? Armand looked as if he knew and gave him a knowing look.  
Armand then said, "Relax and enjoy the ride! You never know if it could be your last!" He sounded cheerful…but what did he mean by that? Maybe he was saying enjoy every moment of life? 

Jamie leaned back against the seat, he did exactly as he was told. He thought he was going to paradise, but little did he know that he was soon going to his own personal Hell.


End file.
